


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

by et_cetera55



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the prompt on <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/"><b>kinkme_merlin</b></a>:<i>Arthur is an overworked businessman and Merlin is his long-suffering boyfriend. Arthur usually comes home late so when he one day tells Merlin he's going to be home early, Merlin dresses up in a sexy corset and heels ensemble to surprise Arthur. Arthur ends up actually staying late in the office and comes home to find his boyfriend in the sexy outfit but asleep. It would be nice if Arthur gently wakes Merlin up so they can continue with the original plan.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Title:** Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual scenes;  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Word Count:** ~4700  


  
Merlin signed for the parcel on the delivery man’s handset, knowing full well his cheeks were flushing bright red. Really! It was a plain brown parcel, it wasn’t like the man could have any idea what was inside. That didn’t stop Merlin from being so embarrassed that the flush from spread from his cheeks across and up to the tips of his ears.

As the man gave a cheery goodbye Merlin quickly shut the front door and leant against it, giving a sigh of relief. He slid his fingers around the parcel, picking at the tape, trying to find a way in, but the tape was stuck down too tightly. Moving through the lounge-slash-diner-slash-entrance hall (because they still hadn’t got around to flat hunting for somewhere with more than three rooms) he went into the kitchen and rummaged in a drawer for a pair of scissors. Finding them he sliced along the tape and finally got into the box. Reaching in, his fingers touched soft silk. He gently tugged on the material and a black silk stocking unfurled itself. Further fumbling in the package revealed another stocking, and then the piece of clothing he had really been embarrassed about signing for: a black silk corset, edged in a bright red trim with red silk straps dangling from it to attach to the stockings.

Merlin was pleasantly surprised that it looked even more erotic in real life than it did on the website. He reverently gathered the items and carried them through to the bedroom, laying them out on the large double bed. He looked down at them with a mixture of excitement and trepidation before heading through to the bathroom to start his preparations for the evening.

One advantage of working from home meant that there was no one to tell him off for skiving so he could spend all the time he wanted to get ready. Unfortunately Arthur wasn’t so lucky – you couldn’t skive off early from an office quite as easily, especially not when you were some big rising star in the company. In fact, it was that very fact that had led to Merlin resorting to searching the internet for ideas for improving their sex life. Merlin knew Arthur was busy with work, but recently he had been coming home later and later, totally exhausted. Apparently it was something to do with some big merger, but all Merlin knew was that it was having a seriously detrimental effect on their sex life. They had gone from hot, steamy sex to a quick, hard shag before bed to mildly passionate kissing aborted by Arthur yawning and apologising that he was really just too tired tonight to nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it was frustrating the hell out of Merlin! Oh he didn’t hold it against Arthur. He had tried to make things slightly easier for his boyfriend by doing everything around the flat so all Arthur had to do when he came home was flop on the sofa and relax. But that didn’t stop Merlin’s sex drive from screaming at him.

Hence the corset.

It was something Arthur had mentioned once, a while ago, and Merlin hadn’t been too convinced so Arthur had changed the subject and never brought it up again. But Merlin had remembered. And desperate times called for desperate measures.

Having got himself as clean as possible Merlin stepped out of the shower and towelled himself off thoroughly – he suspected the corset might chafe somewhat if he was still damp. Wrapping the towel around him he headed back to the bedroom. Somewhere he had printed off some notes on self-lacing a corset – if he could just remember where… He found them tucked between his copy of ‘Wuthering Heights’ and ‘Pride and Prejudice’ – he remembered thinking he could be certain that Arthur would never disturb either of those books.

Right so stockings – check; underwear – check (he was going to wear a tight, skimpy, black pair that had Arthur practically drooling the first time he had worn them); corset – check; and shoes? He had debated not putting any shoes on – Arthur had such a foot fetish, Merlin knew his silk stocking-clad feet would drive his boyfriend wild… But in the end he had opted for a pair of black patent killer heels he had bought for a fancy dress party last year – give the boy something to unwrap!

Ok. So that was everything ready. Now all he had to do was get into it…

He studied the notes and the not very helpful pictures, and was still not very much the wiser. Oh well. He could but try. He loosened the laces on the corset and shimmied into it. So now it was simply a case of tightening up the laces… behind his back… right…

Twenty minutes, a lot of swearing, and some judicious usage of a door handle and he had finally done it. It wasn’t quite as tight as he was aiming for, but it certainly wasn’t going anywhere. He felt a tiny bit triumphant that he’d managed that all by himself.

Next he put on the underwear, wiggling his hips as he tried to arrange it so the tiny bit of material that barely covered his arse didn’t ride up too much. Not the most comfortable pair ever, he would admit, but they allowed... easy access…

Now… stockings. As he sat on the bed he realised he’d come across a slight snag – he couldn’t exactly bend normally with the corset on! However, with some twisting and bending of his legs at bizarre angles to his body he managed to pull the stockings up his legs – remarkably ladder free! When he’d hooked them to the red straps of the corset he couldn’t resist running a hand back down his leg, marvelling at the silkiness. So maybe wearing this stuff wasn’t going to be as bad as he had expected.

He slipped into the heels, very glad that he had bought a pair with no complicated buckles or lace thingies. Looking over at the clock on the bedside cabinet he realised Arthur was due home in half an hour. Time for the finishing touches.

He tottered out of the bedroom, still trying to get used to the heels, and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and fished the raspberries out – hopefully he had left enough time for them to warm up properly. (He had long since learnt that the fun of your lover eating food off you is markedly less fun when that food is at 4°C!)

One last glance around and Merlin was satisfied that everything was ready. Now all he had to do was wait. Suddenly Queen’s ‘It’s a Kind of Magic’, rang out – it was Merlin’s phone, he had a text.

Running late. A.

Even though he should have expected it, given his boyfriend’s recent record, it didn’t stop Merlin’s heart from sinking just a little. Oh well. He would just have to wait a bit longer, that was all.

He wobbled over to the sofa and sat down, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels until he found some old Poirot episode he hadn’t seen before – at least it was something to keep him occupied. He started nibbling on a raspberry.

He saw the clock reach half past eight… and then nine… and then ten…

He didn’t see eleven because his eyes were shut and he was snoring lightly. And there were no raspberries left.

* * *

It was a quarter to midnight by the time Arthur reached his front door. He fumbled in the pocket of his overcoat for the keys with his free hand. Unlocking the door he pushed it open with his briefcase and gratefully stumbled into his flat. He felt so exhausted.

The first thing that caught his attention as he shut the door and put his case down was the laughter from the old sitcom that was playing on the television. The second – and how it hadn’t been the first he would never know – was the black-stockinged leg slung casually over the arm of the sofa. Unfortunately the sofa had its back to him so he couldn’t see anything else…

“Merlin?” he called softly.

There was no answer. Intrigued, Arthur shrugged out of his overcoat and walked over to stand in front of the sofa. Arthur’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight in front of him. There was Merlin, asleep on the sofa, dressed in the sexiest corset Arthur had ever seen, (although he would admit it was helped immeasurably by the model inside it), black stockings, black heels, oh, and _that_ underwear. Merlin’s hair was mussed up slightly, his arms curled around himself, one leg was tucked up under the other and he looked just… _hot_!

Arthur took a step back and sat down on the coffee table, his eyes never leaving Merlin. He was torn between aroused excitement – he still couldn’t quite believe Merlin had done this for him – and guilt that he had ruined it by being so late. He knew Merlin must only have done it because their sex life had been so lacking recently (Merlin hadn’t exactly jumped at the idea when Arthur had suggested a corset before). And Arthur felt guilty about their dwindling sex life too, but he was just so damn exhausted the whole time that whatever part of him tried to remind him how fun sex was, it was drowned out by the majority of him that just craved sleep.

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, and shook his head – the merger would be done soon and then things would get a little less crazy. He just hoped Merlin would wait for him that long. He flicked the tv off with the remote and stood up, meaning to wake Merlin up – he would hurt incredibly in the morning if he stayed there much longer. However, Arthur couldn’t resist standing besides Merlin’s leg, still draped over the sofa’s arm, and gently wrapped one hand around his ankle, surprised at how smooth the stocking felt. With his other hand Arthur slowly eased Merlin’s shoe off, dropping it to the side of the sofa. He held the foot loosely in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the silky material, fascinated with how the stocking clung to every contour.

And because he’d already taken one heel off, Arthur felt that he could easily justify taking the other one off as well… He lowered the first foot back down, sliding his hand over it, and then slowly pulled Merlin’s other leg out from underneath him, stretching it out, feeling Merlin’s calf muscles ripple under his hand. Arthur eased the second shoe off, stroking the foot with his forefinger as he did so.

And then he couldn’t help but crouch down and tenderly place a kiss on the instep of each foot, loving the feel of the stockings against his lips. He so wanted to do more, his pants were feeling so tight as his body responded to the gorgeous sight in front of him… but Merlin was so deeply asleep he had barely made a murmur when Arthur had moved him, and it wouldn’t be fair to deprive him of sleep just so Arthur could get some satisfaction. So Arthur would just have to ignore the ache in his groin and get on with putting his lover to bed.

Standing up again he let his fingers trail from Merlin’s foot, up the back of Merlin’s calf, over his thigh and up to that incredibly tight arse. Arthur forced himself to stop at the black material there – if he let them go any further, particularly if they reached that _amazing_ corset, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop himself.

He leant down and brushed his lips against the smooth skin of Merlin’s forehead.

“Merlin?” It would help if Merlin was at least slightly awake. He dropped a kiss onto his lover’s pink, cupid bow lips. “Merlin?”

“Mmmsffgh…” Merlin squinted his eyes open a fraction.

Arthur smiled apologetically at him, trying to convey both his appreciation for Merlin’s effort and his sorrow for coming back so late. Merlin opened his eyes wider,

“Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was groggy with sleep. “I’m sorry. I tried to stay awake…”

“Sssh,” Arthur said before kissing him chastely again. “It’s my fault and we both know it. Now come on, let’s get you to bed.”

He slipped one arm underneath Merlin’s body, just below his shoulders, trying to ignore the feeling of the material underneath it, (he was not going to think about the corset…he was not…) and the other he slipped under Merlin’s knees. Then he picked his still sleepy lover up, cradling him to his chest.

While carrying Merlin through to the bedroom he reflected that maybe waking Merlin up had been a bad idea as now his lover was kissing his arm, his shoulder, any bit of him he could reach from his cradled position and each kiss seemed to shoot directly to Arthur’s groin, his pants painfully tight now. Given that he expected Merlin to fall back to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow this could only lead to him being even more frustrated!

He moved into the room sideways to avoid cracking Merlin’s head on the doorframe, and laid him gently down on the bed. Arthur watched, transfixed as Merlin (who actually looked quite awake) stretched out, arching his back off the bed, looking almost feline. Merlin noticed his gaze and raised an eyebrow,

“You like?” he said in that low, husky voice.

“I like,” Arthur agreed, nodding. “I like a lot.”

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat, the thrumming in his pants increasing as he watched Merlin run a hand down the front of the corset to the bulge in his own underwear, the bulge which Arthur noted had increased in size somewhat…

“Merlin…” Arthur growled, warning his boyfriend that he couldn’t be the perfect gentleman much longer.

Merlin just parted his lips slightly and ran a tongue slowly, seductively across his teeth. And Arthur could hold back no longer. He leapt up onto the bed, straddling Merlin’s hips, sitting just too high for Merlin to rub himself on Arthur, and with just enough weight to pin him in place.

“Look at you… look how naughty you are Merlin…” he murmured, leaning over and pinning Merlin’s hands (which had been messing in Arthur’s jacket, trying to get it off) to the bed.

“I do my best!” was the cocky, smirked reply.

“Hmmm…” Arthur leant down further and released his hold on Merlin’s hands, allowing them to fumble once more with his jacket whilst his own fumbled with his tie, all the while pressing hard kisses to Merlin’s mouth. The two actions conflicted somewhat but eventually they both succeeded and Merlin threw the jacket onto the floor. Arthur didn’t throw away the tie.

He caught up Merlin’s wrists once more and lifted them above Merlin’s head, his lips never leaving Merlin’s. He suspected Merlin knew what he was up to as his lover’s breath hitched and he started to suck and bite at Arthur’s lips, running his tongue over them until Arthur parted them slightly and ran his own tongue over Merlin’s, causing his boyfriend to moan softly. Arthur smiled slightly into the kiss and pulled the last knot tight.

He sat back up to admire his efforts: his tie (which coincidentally was red today and matched Merlin’s outfit perfectly) was wound around Merlin’s wrists, binding them securely to the wrought iron bedhead. Merlin tugged against them experimentally; Arthur just smirked at him, knowing full well the knots would hold.

He climbed off Merlin and stood by the side of the bed, slowly undoing his shirt buttons, doing a strip tease for his boyfriend who was staring at him, his eyes dark with lust. Merlin reached out for him with one leg and rubbed the sole of his foot over Arthur’s crotch. The sensation alone was sending hot thrills pulsing through him, starting in his groin and spreading outwards until his whole body was tingling, but the sight of Merlin’s _stocking_ -clad _foot_ doing it! Oh. God.

Arthur clenched his teeth and stepped back out of Merlin’s reach, his breathing shallow and rapid. What with Merlin looking so fucking _hot_ and it having been such a long time since they had last done… well anything… he suspected he wasn’t going to last too long tonight, and he was determined to give Merlin a night to remember.

 

Arthur carried on slowly undoing his shirt buttons, loving the sight of Merlin arching and bucking on the bed, wanting Arthur, desperate for him. As Arthur slowly teased his shirt off, knowing full well _exactly_ how to move so his muscles bulged and rippled across his torso, he thought back to all of those times he’d imagined this, fantasised about Merlin in a corset and stockings, helpless but still wanting him. And now it was actually happening, now Merlin was actually lying there looking… well like that…, tied up and watching him with eyes dark with desire.

Arthur quickly moved his hands to his trousers, fumbling with his belt in an effort to relieve at least some of the tightness around his now fully hard cock. Finally succeeding he let them drop and pool around his feet, (ignoring the knowing smirk that Merlin was giving him – his boyfriend was not supposed to laugh at how desperate Arthur was!) As he tried in vain to step out of them he nearly fell over before realising his mistake – he had still got his shoes on! Now Merlin was giggling, _giggling_ at him!

“Sorry… sorry Arthur,” Merlin said in between snorts of laughter, actually not sounding very apologetic at all.

“I’ll make you pay for that,” Arthur promised, only semi-jokingly, and was delighted to see the threat had made Merlin freeze, his breath catching in his throat, his pupils unbelievably blowing even wider.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered breathlessly, half-begging, half-… no, Arthur revised, fully begging. As Arthur kicked his shoes off Merlin shifted himself slightly until he was lying, one leg bent at the knee, foot flat on the bed, the other sprawled out to the side, clearly trying to make himself look as arousing (and available) as possible. It was working. Now it was Arthur’s turn for his breath to hitch in his throat.

Closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath in attempt to calm himself slightly, Arthur finally kicked his trousers off and moved back to the bed once more, climbing up beside Merlin’s outstretched leg. Bending down he touched his lips to the top of Merlin’s foot, skimming over it as he ran his mouth up to Merlin’s toes and then around to the sole. Placing fluttering kisses all over the arch of Merlin’s foot Arthur revelled in the silkiness of the stocking, the smell of soap mixed with the lingering smell of leather from the shoes.

Having mouthed and kissed over every inch of that foot, both loving and at the same time trying to ignore the thrumming tension building inside him, Arthur pulled Merlin’s second foot towards him and turned his attention to it, occasionally glancing up to see Merlin’s beautifully frustrated expression, listening to Merlin’s shallow panting through the sound of his own.

“Arthur,” Merlin moaned, his voice cracking with need.

Ok so maybe it _was_ time to turn his attention to another part of Merlin’s body – the boy just didn’t understand how amazing his feet were! Arthur raised his head up, rather unwillingly released his hold on Merlin’s foot, and moved until he was kneeling between Merlin’s legs, trying to block out the frisson of pleasure that thrilled through him as his movement caused his pants to shift slightly over his erection, the friction both too much and not enough at the same time.

Arthur reached behind himself and placed his fingers lightly on the inside of Merlin’s ankles. Teasingly, torturously he gently dragged his fingers up Merlin’s calves, past his own body and upwards to the inside of Merlin’s thighs, smiling to himself as Merlin’s panting increased. As his fingers reached the lacy stocking tops Arthur skimmed them around to the outside of Merlin’s thighs, hooking his first fingers under the red silk straps on each side before running his hands up, over Merlin’s soft, velvety skin, up to the red trim of the corset.

Arthur’s cock twitched, heating flooding through his groin, as his gaze, followed rapidly by his hands, over the smooth _tight_ corset, pressing his palms flat against the material, pushing over Merlin’s stomach and chest, feeling the boning of the material running under his hands. He lowered his head and pushed his nose into the material, so soft, it already smelt of Merlin – that clean, comforting and yet arousing smell that Arthur could never get enough of.

He moved his mouth down Merlin’s body, still pressing into the silky material, until his mouth left the corset and reached Merlin’s underwear. Arthur nuzzled and mouthed over the bulge he found there, feeling Merlin’s cock hard and insistent, trying to push its way out of the material, tasting the precum that had leaked through the underwear. Merlin shifted his hips around, trying to rub himself off against Arthur’s mouth. Arthur knelt back up, smiling at the small groan Merlin gave at the loss of the sensation.

“I seem to remember you laughing at me…” Now it was Arthur’s turn to smirk.

“Please… I’m sorry… Arthur…” Merlin begged incoherently.

Arthur leant forward, still smiling, and silenced the pleading by pressing his lips against Merlin’s. As Merlin, still keening softly, opened his lips Arthur plunged his tongue inside, stroking it firmly around the inside of Merlin’s lips, over his tongue, loving the way Merlin responded, loving the way he sucked and dragged his teeth lightly over Arthur’s bottom lip.

Merlin pulled against the tie around his wrists, arching himself, trying to reach Arthur’s body but Arthur kept himself lifted well out of his boyfriend’s reach, making sure none of him came in contact with Merlin’s erection. Merlin’s keener was louder now as he moaned through the kiss, wanting more, needing more.

Eventually Arthur pulled back once more and looked at his lover, flushed and sweaty beneath him.

“Sorry for laughing now?” he asked.

“I’m sorry Arthur… please… please just…” Merlin begged, twisting his body, arching and bending, desperate for any attention.

Climbing out from between his legs, Arthur moved to kneel beside Merlin’s head, watching as Merlin’s gaze skimmed down over Arthur’s chest and stomach to his groin, fixing there as Merlin ran his tongue over his lips.

Reaching out and giving a sharp tug on the end of his tie Arthur pulled the slip knot undone and quickly freed Merlin’s hands from the bed head.

“Get up and bend over the bed. Now,” he growled.

Merlin gave a slight whimper and moved to comply instantly. Arthur let Merlin get in position, leaning over, arms bracing himself against the bed, before he climbed off the bed and moved up close behind his lover. Never taking his eyes from Merlin, admiring how the laced ‘v’ of the corset directed his gaze down to the curvy, tight arse being presented to him, Arthur reached out and fumbled around on the bedside table before finding what he wanted. He wrapped his hand around the bottle of lube and picked it up, passing it to his other hand, before fishing around again for a condom (he was fairly certain Merlin would have left one there). His fingers finally alighted on a foil packet. Arthur picked it up and dropped it on the bed beside him.

“Hell, Merlin! You look so fucking amazing in this,” Arthur said, giving the knot of the corset a sharp tug.

Merlin let out another choked whimper and pushed himself back, pushing his arse into Arthur’s cock making him inhale sharply.

“Patience, patience,” Arthur reprimanded, aiming for a stern tone but instead his voice sounded cracked and broken.

He flipped the lid up on the lube, upended it and let the cool liquid pool on his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, spreading the slickness over them before pulling Merlin’s underwear to one side with his dry hand and using his slick fingers to delve in between those toned cheeks. Finding the puckered hole he wanted to be inside so badly, Arthur rubbed his finger tips over it, massaging it, as Merlin wiggled his hips, begging for more.

Arthur let go of the underwear, leaving his hand still stroking, still teasing Merlin’s entrance, and moved his other hand up, over the ‘v’ of the laces and then round the silky material, feeling a sharp tug in his groin every time his fingers crossed one of the bones in the material, to the front of Merlin’s chest.

Laying his palm flat there, he slipped a finger inside Merlin, his hand bracing Merlin as his lover bucked into the sensation. Arthur slipped a second finger inside and moved his fingers in and out of his lover, scissoring them gently, trying to block out Merlin’s moans of pleasure that were threatening to push Arthur over the edge before he had even been touched.

“Arthur, please! I don’t know how long…”

Arthur didn’t need to be asked twice. Leaving his hand still on Merlin’s arse, his fingers still plunging in and out of his lover, Arthur used his other hand to strip his own underwear – already damp with precum – off, dropping them round his ankles and stepping one foot out. He picked up the foil packet and ripped it open carefully with his teeth, taking the condom out and rolling it carefully over his cock.

Finally he gently pulled his fingers from Merlin’s arse and covered his hand with lube once more which he slicked over his shaft, gritting his teeth and breathing deeply, trying to ignore the smooth gliding sensation. He pulled Merlin’s underwear to one side once more and lined himself up, the tip of his erection pressing against Merlin. Merlin pushed back and Arthur could take it slowly and teasingly no longer, he pushed hard into Merlin, feeling that tight ring of muscles clamp around him. God, Merlin was tight!

Pulling back slightly before slamming into his lover with enough force that Merlin had to brace himself properly, Arthur snaked a hand round and wrapped it around Merlin’s cock, putting his other arm across Merlin’s chest, hand on his shoulder, pulling his lover into him with every thrust.

Again and again Arthur plunged his cock into Merlin, his hand moving over Merlin’s shaft at the same pace. The only warning Arthur had was Merlin crying out, “Arthur!” in ecstasy, before he came, shooting over the bed, all of his muscles tensing, his arse clamping down hard on Arthur’s cock, pushing Arthur in turn over the edge. One last, hard thrust and Arthur was coming as well, his cock pulsing inside Merlin’s arse as he gasped and panted and cried his lover’s name.

 

 

Legs feeling weak, Arthur gently pulled himself out of Merlin. He collapsed onto the bed and lay down, still panting, still feeling the aftershocks thrum through him. A second later and Merlin had joined him, being careful to avoid the wet patch, a happy grin on his face.

“Do you know what?” Merlin asked. Arthur raised his eyebrows, still not feeling able to speak.

“I think I actually quite like this corset,” Merlin said, still grinning.

Arthur just chuckled.

Maybe they could get their sex life back on track after all, even before the merger. It was definitely worth a try…


End file.
